1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and an information processing terminal, which are capable of performing short distance wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of charging for printed materials when executing printing using a printing apparatus has been adopted from long ago. Especially a service of executing printing by installing a copying machine and the like in a store has become widespread. Therefore, various charging methods are used.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-207310 (to be referred to as patent literature 1 hereinafter) describes a method in which when only one side of the last paper sheet is printed in double-sided printing, a system using a printing apparatus does not charge for the back surface of the last paper sheet. This method does not charge for output of a white paper sheet at the time of charging when outputting printed materials, as described above. A method of charging for each output printed material is one of general methods.
As described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-259386 (to be referred to as patent literature 2 hereinafter), there has been proposed a method of charging for an output material after printing by holding output job information and charging information in print data. Patent literature 2 also describes a method of charging for each printed material. Therefore, a charging system of a printing apparatus is built by a method of performing charging at the end of printing.
On the other hand, along with development of the communication technology, short distance wireless communication is becoming the mainstream as a communication method. There are various use cases including a use case in which, for example, authentication is performed by actually using short distance wireless communication. As a major use case, performing charging processing using electronic money or the like has begun to be widely used.
For the above-described typical method of performing charging when outputting a printed material, a case in which a charging system using short distance communication performs charging will be considered. In this case, since charging is performed every time printing is executed, a terminal to be charged needs to be able to exchange information with a printing apparatus all the time. Especially if the printing apparatus charges a mobile terminal such as a smartphone using a charging method using electronic money or the like by short distance communication every time printing is executed, the distance between the mobile terminal and the printing apparatus needs to fall within the range of the communicable distance of short distance communication. Consequently, while printing is actually executed, the use of the mobile terminal is limited.